


i know, my darling

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Post canon, angsty, i really snapped with this one, penelope goes off, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How could someone who was once so lovely to her now be so cruel?OrPost-canon Posie breakup angst.





	i know, my darling

Josie can’t believe she kissed Penelope. The evil ex. The Dark Lord. Can’t believe she didn’t regret it. Can’t believe she wanted to do it again, to fall right back into her arms. It’s obvious that she never really got over Penelope. But how do you get over someone like  _ her? _ Even after all the things Lizzie said about her constantly, Josie can’t stop thinking about her. And it doesn’t help that Penelope cares so much about her. Helped Hope and M.G. dig her out of her own  _ grave _ . Asked if she was okay. Told her to take care of herself, to go for what she wanted.

 

And now Josie is so recklessly confused, because after kissing Penelope, after relapsing into her favourite drug, her world is out of order. All she can think about is that witch, her voice, her lips, her eyes, her alluring smirk. But she is still so  _ hurt _ , because she never really got a proper explanation for their sudden breakup. Why would someone who loved her so much hurt her so badly and then become so cold to her, with only flashes of her former caring self? Josie needed to know why, she needed some sort of closure. So that’s why, tears staining her eyes, she walked down the hall, automatically knowing the way to Penelope’s room from thousands of trips down to her ex-girlfriend’s dorm.

 

“Penelope.” She said quietly, trying her best to wipe away some of her tears with the sleeve of her navy cardigan.

 

“What, Josie—“ Penelope started, clearly annoyed at an interruption to whatever she was doing. “Oh. Oh, Jojo, what’s wrong?” Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and she opened the door so Josie could walk in. This is the type of shit Josie was talking about. She can be so cold at times, and so gentle at others.

“ _ Don’t.  _ Don’t call me that, Penelope. I am seriously mad at you. You broke up with  _ me.  _ You broke  _ my _ heart with no explanation. You can’t go kissing me in the middle of the hallway. What is  _ wrong _ with you?” Josie spits out with venom, and Penelope has never heard her speak this way. Josie always was a gentle, timid, compliant soul. Clearly not today.

“Josie, I— I’m sorry that I kissed you. It was wrong, after everything that’s happened to you these last couple days. But, me breaking up with you, I, it’s more complex than I made it out to be, Josie. It wasn’t all because of you.” Penelope said softly, sitting down on her bed and sighing. Josie scoffed at Penelope.

“You broke up with me when I wasn’t even the problem? So what was it, Penelope? Is this an ‘it wasn’t you, it was me’ speech?” Josie snapped.

 

“No, Josie. Listen, I know you love your sister and she loves you, but it’s not a healthy relationship for you. When we were together I was so happy, Josie. But you never had time for me because of Lizzie. Lizzie was always your number one, and I understand that but, sometimes I felt like I was just your side toy. Everytime Lizzie called you were there in a split second. And sometimes she just brushes you off, treats you like you’re lesser than her. And I can’t stand it. You have to learn to do what you want without Lizzie’s approval, to tell Lizzie that actually, you’re busy today. Tell her how you’re feeling, and let the other people in your life know that they still  _ mean _ something to you. Because you never— you never treated me on the same level you treated her. I was so small compared to Lizzie.” Penelope countered harshly, feeling tears prickle at her eyes from the raw emotion being brought back up from their past.

 

Josie was shocked at her outburst, at the crack of her facade, at her blatant honesty. She averted her eyes. “I never knew that was how you felt.” 

 

“I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d get mad and defend Lizzie. Or that you’d get into a fight with Lizzie because of it.” She muttered, biting her cheek and trying to stem the tears welling in her eyes from dropping onto the floor.

 

“I think you’re right though,” Josie relented quietly before continuing, “lately I’ve been feeling shut down by Lizzie. Like, I was buried alive by my own mother last night and she, she didn’t look for me with you and M.G. and Hope. I didn’t even know where she  _ was.  _ I could’ve died. And she didn’t even ask me how I felt about her pursuing Raf, even when I liked him. And she always has her outbursts and I have to console her and, God, I’m so tired Penelope.” 

 

“You liked Raf?” Penelope questioned, then Josie gave her an ‘are you serious right now?’ look and she shook her head. “Sorry, wrong time.”

 

“Look Josie, I know you’ve been through a lot, but I know that you’re strong. So strong. And you’ll make it through all of this and figure it out.” Penelope took a couple cautious steps forward and cupped Josie’s cheek in her hand. “And I want you to know I’m sorry. For everything. For the way I treated you and Lizzie. I was just so mad at the way she treated you, the way it affected our relationship. I never meant to hurt you like I did. You know I’d never mean to hurt you like I did, Jojo.” She apologised and wiped away a tear trail with a gentle swipe of her thumb.

 

“How do I know that you mean all of this? That you’re not just saying it to get into my head and to make me forgive you?” Josie demanded, stepping back and out of Penelope’s captivating hold.

 

Penelope stares her down with those hazy eyes. “Believe what you want, Josie.” 

They look at each other for a couple moments, taking each other in, grasping the words that were just said, trying to settle their emotions back down.

“I..” Josie started, but Penelope couldn’t take it anymore. She rushed forward and placed her hands on Josie’s warm cheeks, kissing her softly. Josie broke away after a couple of seconds, her eyes staring deep into Penelope’s, conveying an emotion her words couldn’t.

“I hate you, Penelope.” She whispered out, locking gazes with the ex she was still oh so in love with.

“I know, my darling.” Penelope smiled back sadly, caressing her cheek gently, before Josie leaned back in and connected their lips. 

-

And after Josie left, she couldn’t tell if she was more or less confused than when she had first angrily knocked on that door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this one came from lmao i just decided i wanted to try it. as u can tell i suck at writing angst!! lol i always think it comes off as cringy or forced but let me know what u guys think. 
> 
> should i do more oneshots like this?  
> please leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed, it really means a lot!   
> thank u guys 
> 
> p.s. hit my new twitter up @softpenpark


End file.
